Body Paint
by DreamHolder
Summary: While Ritsuka's parents are away, Soubi comes over to paint. Warning: hard yaoi! Also be sure to R


((Warning! Hard yaoi ahead!))

"Soubi?" Ritsuka sat up in bed after hearing a tap at his balcony glass door. The 12 year old's parents were out for the night leaving Ritsuka with the house to himself for a few hours. He walked across the room to open the curtains. Sure enough the blonde haired man was standing there in the dark.

"Mind if I come in?" The man smiled sweetly. "I come bearing cookies."

"Well if you put it that way…" The young boy's tail swished back and forth. He unlocked the sliding glass door. "Wait a minute." He kept the door shut with a sharp smiling glare. "Show me the cookies up front."

"Oh of course." Soubi smirked. He pulled a bag from behind his back and pulled out a handkerchief that was obviously holding something inside tied with a ribbon on top. "They're homemade."

"You baked them yourself?" Ritsuka opened the door eagerly. "Wait." He glared again once the man took a step in. "They're not health cookies are they? This isn't like your tofu jello is it?"

"They are healthy but I assure you the taste delicious." Soubi grinned. "I had to make three batches because Youji and Natsuo wouldn't stay out of them."

"Well I suppose if those two like them then they're okay." Ritsuka snatched the handkerchief from the man's hands. He pulled a cookie out and took a small nibble. "Mmm" He smiled. "These are good!"

"I'm glad you like them." Soubi smiled and kissed the boy on top of the head. "Is your mother home?"

"No she and dad are out on a date or something." Ritsuka nibbled like a little mouse on the cookie. "But that doesn't mean you can stay." He shot the man a death glare.

"Then we'll go somewhere." Soubi offered. "I hear the carnival is in town."

"I can't go out." Ritsuka finished his cookie. "I have to be here incase mother comes home earlier than expected or something."

"Then I'll stay here to keep you company." Soubi wiped a few crumbs from the neko's lip. "I'll be sure to leave when they come home."

"Well I guess that'll be okay." Ritsuka sighed. "I was a little bored anyways."

"Well your pajamas are cute." Soubi tugged at the Ritsuka's shirt sleeve. The boy was wearing boxers with a baggy t-shirt that reached his knees. "Were you sleeping?"

"As a matter of fact I was." Ritsuka blushed that it looked like he wasn't wearing anything under his shirt. "Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to put some pants on."

"Oh there's no need for that." Soubi grabbed the boy's wrist to hold him where he was. "You look fine. In fact…" He pulled the young neko into his arms. "There is something I'd like to do that doesn't require pants."

"What the hell Soubi, you perv!" Ritsuka yelled. "I am wearing boxers under this."

"You are?" Soubi lifted the t-shirt to see. "Well what do you know, they're blue."

"Blue and not to be touched." Ritsuka tugged his shirt back down. "I'm not going to do anything perverted."

"Of course not." Soubi let the boy go and pulled out his bag again. "But I was hoping I could paint you."

"And how's that not require pants?" Ritsuka raised an eyebrow and grab another cookie. He looked the man up and down before realizing on his own what he meant. "Ew gross Soubi that's sick! There's no way I'd pose naked." His face turned bright red while his eye began to twitch. "You'll probably use it for your own sick pleasure wouldn't you?"

"It's just art Ritsuka." Soubi tried to explain. "There is nothing wrong with art is there? Besides, you have a beautiful body unlike the ones I have to paint at school."

"That's because the bodies you paint at school aren't illegal." Ritsuka snapped. "I'm jail bait remember? You shouldn't like me anyways, let alone paint me."

"But I had a wonderful idea for how I could paint you without anyone knowing it is you or your age." Soubi stole a bite off of Ritsuka's cookie causing the boy to whimper angrily. "I'd like to stamp you on a canvas."

"Stamp me?" Ritsuka looked confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I cover you in paint and you press yourself against the large canvas I left on the balcony." Soubi clarified. "It'll simply be your torso and a bit of your arms and legs."

"Are you insane?" Ritsuka snarled. "What if my mother finds paint on my floor or sees it on me? She's never believe I was painting or be fine with a mess."

"We won't make a mess." Soubi assured. "It's a thin water based pain that is extremely easy to clean."

"Somehow I doubt this." Ritsuka crossed his arms. "Besides, what part of my body are you really trying to capture huh? Sounds to me like you are a horrible conniving artist with a fetish for little boys body parts."

"I assure you, your little boy parts are the only ones I want to see." Soubi smirked. "Besides, it's all in the name of art."

"This is so disgusting." Ritsuka pulled off his shirt. "But I have a feeling you'll never stop bugging me about it if I don't."

Soubi couldn't believe how easy that was. "I'm glad you see it my way." He quickly pulled out his paints and canvas from outside. "I'll be sure to give you more treats for this."

"You mean you brought more?" Ritsuka's neko ears perked up with excitement. "What kind?"

"You'll see." Soubi grinned. "Now take off your boxers. We need to stamp everything."

"Are you kidding me?" Ritsuka jumped. "You'll get enough even with my boxers on."

"We can't be sure of that." Soubi walked into the restroom to fill a glass he'd brought with water. "We need everything to be exposed and in place for this and your boxers might mess with that." He came back with a caring smile. "Just pretend I'm Seimei. You used to get naked around him didn't you?"

"Yeah, in the bath." Ritsuka raised his voice in defense. "Besides, I was little then."

"You're little still." Soubi grinned suggestively. "Or are you?"

"Oh good lord Soubi." Ritsuka covered himself with his hands. "Don't treat me like that."

"My apologies Ritsuka." Soubi let his smile fall. "I'm sure you are perfect size." He stirred some paint with a little bit of water. "Now could you please take your boxers off and lay down on your bed please? The paint dries kind of fast."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He pulled his boxers down and kicked them across the room.

Soubi gazed upon the preteen in amazement. "You are beautiful." He smiled with his blue eyes shimmering.

Ritsuka looked away. "This is so humiliating. Hurry up." He walked over to his bed and laid down on his back.

Soubi hovered over the boy with row of primary color paints beside him. "This may be a little cold." He warned before brushing on the first bit of paint.

"Ack!" Ritsuka jumped at the first icy touch of the paint. "Couldn't you have at lest warmed it first?"

"I'm sorry Ritsuka." Soubi apologized while he quickly applied the paint to Ritsuka's upper body. "I tried to add some heat but if it were too hot the paint wouldn't work as well."

"It tickles." Ritsuka squirmed once we was used to the temperature. "Can you not use a brush?"

"Well what would you like me to use?" Soubi asked sweetly. "My fingers?"

"As long as they don't tickle." Ritsuka answered without thinking. He's eyes were focused directly at the ceiling.

"I'll make sure they don't." Soubi smiled and dipped his fingers into the blue paint. He slowly began rubbing the paint on the boy's shoulders and chest. "You're shoulders are so broad." Soubi teased. "Have you been working out to be a strong man?"

"Whatever." Ritsuka scoffed. "Everyone else says they are slender."

Soubi coated the boy's arm before working his way down to the neko-jin's chest. When his fingers gazed passed Ritsuka's nipple the boy squirmed with a slight whimper. "Do you enjoy that, Ritsuka?" Soubi smirked.

"Shut up." Ritsuka moaned like a puppy when the man did it again on the other side. "Just hurry up." He started squeezing his legs together to hide the fact that he had enjoy those light touches.

Soubi finished with the Ritsuka's chest and arms. He wiped his hands clean before switching colors to yellow. "I'm going to do you stomach now okay?" He lightly mixed some of the blue and yellow together to make green before added all yellow to the boy's midriff and hips.

"Can we not go any lower?" Ritsuka begged once Soubi was finished with the yellow and started wiping his hands to switch to red. "I don't want to be touched there."

"Are you afraid?" Soubi asked with concern. "I promise you it won't hurt."

"I know that." Ritsuka replied with tears in his eyes. "I'm just not sure I want your fingers there."

"I'll make it feel good." Soubi placed his hand on the boy's thigh sending shock waves throughout the preteen's body. "You'll enjoy it."

"I-" Ritsuka's voice hitched. "I don't know what I'm feeling."

"It's okay." Soubi stroked his hip. "It's just the bond we share."

"Okay." Ritsuka nodded weakly. "Just do it quickly."

Soubi smirked lightly to himself. "As you wish." He dipped his fingers in the red paint. He mixed the red and yellow together to make orange before applying the rest with all red. He saved the best for last. "I'm going to touch you now." Soubi warned sweetly before lightly letting his fingers fall on the boy's exposed member.

Ritsuka whimpered and covered his eyes with his arm, carefully so not to mess-up the paint on his arm. "This feels weird." He bit on his bottom lip while the man continued to touch him.

Soubi rubbed slightly at the boy to feel him become hard. "I'm almost done." Soubi replied. Once he was finished he grazed his thumb across the boy's boy simply to tease him.

Ritsuka squeaked. "Are you done?" He asked as a single tear fell down his face and into his human ear.

"Yes." Soubi answered. "Now it's time to stamp." He picked up the large canvas and laid it on top of the small child." He smiled we he noticed everything but the boy's penis was pressed against the fabric canvas. "We need to get this too." Soubi slid his hand under the boy and gently pushed it up to touch the canvas.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka whined. "Please stop."

Soubi pulled up the canvas to reveal a perfect copy of Ritsuka's body. "It's wonderful." Soubi marveled at his work.

"Good." Ritsuka sat up. "Now can I please wash this stuff off of me?"

"I'd be happy to do that for you." Soubi grabbed the glass of water and a few towels he'd brought from home.

"Could you at lest warm up the water now?" Ritsuka flopped back down on his back.

"Of course." Soubi smiled and got up to get some hot water.

Ritsuka couldn't believe what he'd just done. Yeah the painting did turn out nice but it was awkward to know that was his body. Also, the feelings he had when Soubi touched him down there still hadn't gone away. He man's hands had been so gentle and soft. The more Ritsuka thought about it the more he wanted that feeling to last and for Soubi to touch him again.

"One cup of warm water." Soubi stated as he walked out of the restroom. "Now lets clean you up."

Ritsuka sat back up quickly when he resized his man hood was now standing at attention. He squeaked in shock and quickly covered himself. "I can do it myself." Ritsuka held out one hand to tae the water.

"Don't worry about it." Soubi sat down next to the boy. "I can do it." He dipped the towel in the water before slowly rubbing it across Ritsuka's shoulders and chest. "Seimei used to do this for you in the bath didn't he?"

"Of course he did." Ritsuka turned pink. "But this is different. You're not Seimei."

"No." Soubi kissed the boy's cheek. "But you could imagine I'm Seimei if it'll make you feel better."

"That won't work!" Ritsuka's voice raised. "Because I'd never be turned on by my brother." His words ran out of his mouth before his brain could catch up with them.

"You're turned on right now?" Soubi smirked looking at the small hand that was covering the boy's private spot.

"No." Ritsuka yelled. "Forget I said anything."

"Ritsuka there is nothing wrong with you being turned on by me." Soubi washed the boy's hips. "It just proves how strong our bond is."

"But it feels weird." Ritsuka bit the inside of his lip. "I-" He struggled to find words when Soubi's hand rested on his own. "I can wash myself there."

"I'm sure you can." Soubi pulled the boy's hand up with a little bit of strength. "But please allow me."

Ritsuka finally gave in and let himself be fully exposed again. Soubi soaked the towel again and tenderly began rubbing it up and down the child's member. Ritsuka gripped at Soubi's shirt when the sudden flow of passion flowed through his body. Soubi could feel the boy get extremely hard as he quickened his pace to rub the boy. Once he was sure all the paint was off he let the boy go and threw the towel on the floor.

"Don't stop." Ritsuka was now panting. "Please… It feels good."

Soubi grinned and grabbed the boy again. "I can make it feel even better." He rubbed the boy up and down. "You just have to trust me."

"I do." Ritsuka said in-between pants. "Just please, don't stop."

"Lay back." He whispered and to his surprise his sacrifice obeyed. He slowly lowered his face down to the boy's member he was jerking and lightly kissed it's tip.

Ritsuka chocked back his pleasure screams. "Soubi…" He moaned. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me." Soubi licked the tip to tease it. "This will feel even better." He then took the boy in his mouth and slowly began bobbing his head up and down.

"Ah!" Ritsuka bucked in the man's mouth. "Ngh…"

Soubi suddenly started licking him like a popsicle occasionally taking him fully in his mouth again. The feeling the came over Ritsuka were indescribable. Soubi was extremely talented with his mouth. Ritsuka almost forgot how disgusting he thought he must taste to Soubi.

"You're so sweet." Soubi lapped at Ritsuka precum that slowly dripped down his shaft.

"Really?" Ritsuka sounded shocked.

Soubi smiled at the child like innocence. "Sweeter than anything I've ever tasted." He took him completely in his mouth again. It didn't bother him that Ritsuka bucked in his mouth. In face it gave him the idea to deep throat him which cause the boy to scream out and tug at the man's hair.

"Soubi-" Ritsuka's voice wavered. "Something's happening." He whimpered before he had his very first orgasm in Soubi's mouth. His hands fell from the man's blonde hair and relaxed at his sides while he lay motionlessly except for his chest raising up heavily.

Soubi slowly licked away the cum left on Ritsuka's member before moving up and kissing the boy's lips. "Feel good?" He brushed the hair from his young lover's eyes.

"Yes." Ritsuka breathed. "Do it again."

Soubi chuckled lightly. "Actually I think I have something better for you." He stood up to grab his bag from the floor.

"What is it?" Ritsuka sat up slowly. "My treat for doing the painting?"

"Exactly." Soubi reached in the bag and pulled out a small rectangle box.

"How can this be better than what you just did?" Ritsuka took the box and quickly opened it. Inside were a pair of black neko ears. "Fake ears?" Ritsuka looked up at the man confused. "But I still have my real one." He wiggled his neko ear.

"I see that." Soubi smirked. "But your treat is not over yet." He planted a firm kiss on the other's peach colored lips.

Ritsuka gave in and began kissing back. He even allowed Soubi to push him back farther on the bed so he could now lay his head on a pillow. Soubi was a gentle kisser where as Ritsuka was still clumsy at times. He could feel a hard bulge in the man's pants while he positioned himself better on top of the small boy.

Soubi secretly reached in his bag again and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. He squirted some out his fingers before moving his hands down the boy's hips. "Relax." He slipped his hand down Ritsuka thigh. "This will hurt a little bit." He circled his finger at the entrance of his sacrifice's before carefully inserting it in.

Ritsuka's breathe hitched at the strange feeling of Soubi's finger inside him. Everything he knew about the human body and the sensations it possessed were now changing. This all went beyond physical feelings.

"Is it okay if I add another finger now?" Soubi asked while probing his index finger in and out of the boy. "It will hurt."

"Go ahead." Ritsuka nodded. "This feels fine."

Soubi slowly added another finger with his time made Ritsuka wince. "I'm sorry Ritsuka." Soubi probed the boy a little faster. "But this will be worth it I swear." He moved his fingers inside the neko to stretch him. He began scissoring him before adding a third finger.

Ritsuka whimpered in pain. He felt painfully stretched. At this rate he didn't believe Soubi when he said it would be worth it. That is until Soubi's fingers brushed across a spot in Ritsuka that caused his whole body to quiver. "Mm!" He moaned letting his partner know how good that felt.

"Did that feel good?" Soubi smiled knowing he had found the boy's sweet spot. Ritsuka nodded. "Would you like me to do that again?" He watched the boy nodded again. "Okay." He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. "Relax." He got more lube and applied it on his own hard member. "This will hurt worse than my fingers."

Before Ritsuka could say anything Soubi removed his fingered and forced his whole shaft into his partner's entrance. Like a band aid he wanted to get the pain over with quickly. Ritsuka screamed out in a mixture of pain and passion. Only then did Soubi pulled out slowly and enter again slowly. Tears slipped down the young one's face.

Soubi licked up one of the boy's tears before hitting his prostate. "I love you Ritsuka." He smiled when the his young sacrifice's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply. It felt good to bring someone else pleasure. Soubi pulled out about and quickly thrust back in hitting the ball of nerves in Ritsuka again.

Once his thrusting became steady and hitting the right stop every time, Soubi began to enjoy to feeling of the small child tugging at his hair. He pulled the boy up so his was thrusting into him sitting up.

Ritsuka whimpered and squeaked with every thrust. He began rocking and grinding on Soubi which caused his breathing and movement's to kink. They both moved for the other's satisfaction. Ritsuka laid his head on his Soubi's shoulder before feeling himself reach his peek.

Soubi laid him down again before thrusting inside him a few more times. "Ritsuka," He began rubbing the boy's hard member. "I'm going to cum."

"Me too." Ritsuka replied. He felt his body become hotter on the inside. Soubi penetrating him felt more amazing than ever.

Suddenly they both came in a screaming orgasm. Ritsuka's eyes widened as he felt Soubi's warm seed fill inside of him like an explosion. Ritsuka's bare skin was now covered with his own cum. Soubi collapsed on top of Ritsuka, careful not to put his whole weight down, while trying to catch his breath.

"I love you Soubi." Ritsuka exhaled heavily.

Soubi kissed him passionately. While they kissed he reached on top of the boy's head and pulled off his two beautiful neko ears. "Thank you." He whispered.

"So that was sex?" Ritsuka asked when he's breathing finally evened.

"No." Soubi answered with a warm smile. "That was love." He kissed his partner again.

"Is that really why you came over?" The now earless neko wrapped his tiny arm's about the man.

"That and the painting." Soubi answered honestly.

"What about the cookies?" Ritsuka raised an eyebrow.

Soubi grinned. "Those where just so you'd let me inside."


End file.
